marisa_kirisamefandomcom-20200214-history
Some of Marisa's Music Themes and Remixes/Arrangements
Himorogi, Burn in Violet : Stage 4 theme from Story of Eastern Wonderland *Love-Colored Magic (On the right): Marisa Kirisame's theme from Story of Eastern Wonderland *Dimensional Dream : Marisa Kirisame's theme from Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream *Selene's Light : Marisa's first stage theme from Lotus Land Story *Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star : Marisa's boss theme from Lotus Land Story *Love-colored Magic (IaMP arrangement) : Marisa's day theme from Immaterial and Missing Power *The Witches' Ball : Marisa's night theme from Immaterial and Missing Power *Love-Colored Master Spark : Marisa's battle theme from Imperishable Night *Oriental Dark Flight : Marisa's battle theme from Phantasmagoria of Flower View *Vessel of Star ~ Casket of Star : Marisa's battle theme from Scarlet Weather Rhapsody *Love-colored Magic : Marisa's battle theme from Unthinkable Natural Law (Touhou Hisoutensoku) *Magus Night : Marisa's Extra stage boss theme from Fairy Wars *The Witches' Ball ~ Magus : Marisa's Extra stage boss theme from Shuusou Gyoku Arrangements and Remixes Love-Colored Magic: Piano arrangement by kkcwkoh Love-Colored Master Spark: Rock remix by dBu Love-Colored Master Spark: Piano arrangement by kkcwkoh Love-Colored Master Spark: Rock remix by Ezel-Ash Love-Colored Master Spark: Metal remix by IRON ATTACK! Love-Colored Master Spark: Rock remix by Dark PHOENiX. Love-Colored Master Spark: Trance remix by East New Sound, instrumental version. Love-Colored Master Spark: Rock remix by IOSYS. Love-Colored Master Spark: Arrangement by PHOENiX Project. Love-Colored Master Spark: Remix by =Neutral= Love-Colored Master Spark: Techno remix by Sound Sepher Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by Silver Forest Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by MiddleIsland Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by FELT Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by Halozy Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by Buta-Otome Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by Yuuhei Satellite Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by Alstroemeria Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by SOUND HOLIC Love-Colored Master Spark: Vocal arrange by RD-Sounds Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Piano arrangement by kkcwkoh Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Techno remix by AQUA STYLE. Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Jazz/techno remix by Golden City Factory Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Trance remix by C-Clays Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Vocal arrange by EastNewSound Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Vocal arrange by Silver Forest Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star: Vocal arrange by ALiCE`S EMOTiON Oriental Dark Flight: Rock remix by dBu. Magus Night: Rock remix by dBu from the album Scherzo of Fairy Wars. Magus Night: Rock remix by Dark PHOENiX. Magus Night: Rock remix by Sound Sepher. Magus Night: Vocal arrangement by SYNC.ART'S. Magus Night: Vocal arrangement by SOUND HOLIC from the album 月 - TSUKI - The Witches' Ball ~ Magus: Rock remix by dBu from the album Nostalgic Requiem The Witches' Ball ~ Magus: Metal remix by AQUAELIE ''Note'' You can copy the link address from either video and post it on the Videos Section of this wiki. This is ok with me...